


Loving Promises (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Star Wars fan art [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Ventress and Obi-Wan share a moment... others are not so happy about it.





	Loving Promises (!Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny thought that came to mind

  
  



End file.
